


Serious

by geekmama



Series: Molly Hooper, Girl Detective [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/pseuds/geekmama
Summary: John trotted quickly across the street where Sherlock stood waiting on the pavement, under the wide awning of a jewelry shop...





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Diamond" prompt.

John trotted quickly across the street where Sherlock stood waiting on the pavement, under the wide awning of a jewelry shop, well out of the rain, though not watching for his friend, oh no. Instead, his Belstaffed back was presented to John, and the consulting detective seemed to be examining the display in the shop window.

“Got the papers,” John said, happily, as he, too, reached the shelter of the awning. He flipped back the hood of his all-weather coat, glad that Mary had made him bring it along. The coat was an odd color, sort of a weird, burnt-orange that Sherlock never seemed to tire of reviling, but it kept John and the evidence dry, that’s what mattered. But Sherlock was still window shopping. “In the market for a ring?” John asked, teasingly.

Sherlock finally turned to him. “Maybe. Did you get the diary? _And_ the ledger?”

“Right in here,” John said, patting the coat’s large zippered pocket.

Sherlock wrinkled his nose. “At least that hideous piece of clothing is good for something.”

“It’s more effective than your bloody Belstaff in this sort of weather,” John retorted. “But what do you mean, maybe?” He tried not to sound too eager, but he knew he was fairly beaming as he said, “Are you and Molly… er, _serious?_ ”

An odd expression passed over Sherlock’s face, and for a moment he didn’t speak. But then, “You mustn’t say anything.”

Puzzled, John nodded. “All right. Even to Mary?”

“Well… _she’ll_ know soon enough anyway. Molly’s pregnant.”

John gaped.

Sherlock said, dryly, “Close your mouth, John, there are no flies to catch in this sort of weather.”

John’s gape turned to an astonished laugh. “My God, no wonder you’ve been so quiet this trip.”

“Have I?” Sherlock mused, apparently thinking back. “Well, it’s a lot to take in. And I don’t believe even Molly knows, yet.”

“Really? She’s... said nothing? Are _you_ sure?”

Sherlock gave a wry smile. “Pretty sure. The signs are there.”

“Mmm.” Sherlock’s accurate reading of Mary’s “signs” at the wedding had been the bombshell of the event. An ultimately happy bombshell -- little Grace was the light of their lives. But still… “So. Time to get serious, then.”

Sherlock looked uncertain, and a little troubled -- a very strange look, for him. “I understand,” he said, diffidently, “that many couples come to… marriage… and parenthood… in this way.”

John laughed again. “They do. But few have prospects as excellent as yours and Molly’s.”

Sherlock’s troubled look eased. “Do you really believe that?”

“I do,” said John, putting all the sincerity he could summon into the words.

Sherlock nodded. “I’ve been clean for two years, now. And these last six months with her… well… she loves me. It’s still difficult to fathom, sometimes.”

“I expect so. And you love her.” It was a statement, not a question, but John waited a little anxiously for Sherlock’s reply.

His friend did not disappoint. “I believe so.” Some color came into the pale cheeks, and he added, diffidently, “As I understand the concept, at least.”

John rolled his eyes a bit. “A truly Holmesian answer.”

Sherlock raised a brow.

“Never mind,” said John. “So are there any rings you fancy, here?” He looked in the window. “Do you know what sort of stones she likes?”

“She doesn’t wear much jewelry, and definitely not when she’s working at Bart’s.”

“Something simple, then, maybe with diamonds. They do go with everything.”

“Yes,” Sherlock said, though he sounded a bit doubtful.

John said, cheerily, “We’ve got a few minutes before we have to go meet with that solicitor. Want to go in and have a look round?”

Sherlock hesitated, but finally said, “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.”

John grinned. “Only a little -- and mostly in the wallet. But I can hold your hand, if you like.”

And now it was Sherlock’s turn to give a roll of the eyes. “Thank you, John, but I believe I can bear up without resorting to any unseemly displays,” he said, very wry, and pushed open the shop door with a jangle of bells.

 

~.~


End file.
